Teardrops
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Erza has Jellal on her mind. Lucy and the rest of the girls take a nice vacation along with Happy! Who is the stranger that shows up to talk to Erza?


Fairy Tail

Teardrops

Erza x Jellal

Things were never perfect. Jellal was forced to kill a friend and Erza had to fight. But in the end, he lost his memories. Once he got them back, after escaping prison, they meet once more on a beach.

"ERZA!" Shouted a voice. Erza had been thinking about him since they left the beach.

"YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING OR I WILL BREAK YOU!" She screamed at Natsu and Gray.

The two boys got scared and ran off. "You are too hard on them Erza." Says Mirajane. "Have to. They can't get along for on minute then I will do what I please." She sips her water. "They are my teammates. Not yours Mira." Erza added.

Lucy who had been sitting there shaking, was the one who called on her. "Erza. You don't have to be SO scary to them. All you need to do is get in the middle and they freeze." Lucy knows that is they dare to hit or touch her she'll beat them till they bleed.

"Thanks Lucy. Maybe your right. I have been hard on them." Erza seemed to need a break from working.

"How about a vacation!" Lucy says happily.

Erza raises an eyebrow. "Come on, Erza. It'll be fun. And Levy, Mira, Lisana, and even Happy can come." Lucy is one who always wants the easy was out.

Erza sighed. "Alright."

Erza agreed to a trip to the beach but man. This wasn't what she had in mind.

Levy and Lucy are more deadly with a volley ball then they are with their own magic!

"Look out!" Lucy shouted. Whacking Happy in the back of the head. Wendy and Carla came along due to a mission close by.

"If you need help. Let us know." Lisana said to them. "Thanks. But I think will be fine." Wendy said waving bye.

Mira was tanning while Lisana went for a swim.

*Whistling. "Hey there girls! And hello Ladies!" said some boys passing by. Erza rolled her eyes.

"Can we help you?" Mira asked with a smile.

Why does she always do this?

"We thought we could help you! Like us to lotion you up?" One guy rubbed his hands together.

Erza held out her foot.

"Start on this leg." She grinned. "Oh! And If you boys try anything...Queen of Fairies will gladly beat up to a bloody pulp." She added grinning bigger.

"Fairy Tail!" Another guy said. That got them. At least a few of them knew who they were dealing with.

"Erza. Don't scare them. Be nice. We are on vacation!" Mirajane said to her.

*Veins popping in forehead.

"Mirajane. Please don't push Erza too far." Lucy begged her.

Knowing the two Lucy was more scared of Erza then Mira. But then again, Both of them are pretty scary.

Lisana lay out on her chair next to her sister.

"Say Mira, what is up with big bro and Evergreen?" Lisana asked. Mira turned red.

"Nothing!" She snapped. Erza smirked. "I think they look quiet cute together." Erza said.

"Erza!" Mira shouted. "Mirajane. He can take good care of himself. Besides. He still will one day beat the life out of Natsu if he decides to date Lisana." Erza teased.

Lucy giggled. Levy raised an eyebrow. "What about the rumors?" Levy said.

Everyone looked over at her. "What rumors?" Erza asked. Curious. "Oh! the rumors of Natsu and Wendy." Levy said.

Lucy screamed out in pain and anger.

"WHAT?!" All the other girls said. "Levy. Are you sure that's what you heard?" Erza asked to be sure.

"Yes. I mean there were jokes over Gray and Natsu fighting over the Fairy Queen, but the whole guild didn't pay any attention to it." She explained.

Mira giggled. Lisana and Lucy both still had a look of shock.

"Levy. Is there any chance you know about Carla?" Happy asked. Erza hoped not.

Levy gave him a sad smile. "Sorry Happy. Not that I've heard. I did hear Panther Lily Has a secret kitty friend." Joking.

Lucy laughed with Mira and Erza. Lisana blushed slightly. "He does look cool. Remember I knew him." She reminded them.

Later the boys left, And the girls were on their own once again.

*Crying and wining.

"Juvia?" Lucy guessed. Knowing the sound of Juvia's voice. "What is she doing here?" Erza asked herself. Juvia claims she was following Gray on a mission. Yeah right!

"Juvia. You can stay with us. Have a vacation from Gray for just a day." Lucy offered. Juvia nodded. It was getting late so the girls called it a night.

"Wendy. Your back." Erza caught her. "Erza. Some guy over there wants to talk to you." She said heading inside.

Erza looked over and saw the man sitting on a porch with a guitar in his hands.

Erza smiled a little.

"A little girl I know told me you wanted to talk to me." She said to the man. He strummed the guitar then chuckled.

"She is smart. She knew." He laughed. "That or she saw you. What are you doing here?" Erza asked.

"Just having a little down time." He said. "Just like you and the other girls. Your friends." He added.

Erza laughed. "If only we both could have had a day like this." Erza said. The man stood.

"I'm sure you will. One day. But for me that's died. A long time ago." He turned and walked away.

"See you around." She smiled and turned back to the girls. "Jellal." She said in a soft and gentle voice.

Erza walked away back to her friends.

"Erza. Are you okay? Happy asked. Erza had tears falling down her face. "These are happy tears." She lied.

The man laughed once Erza was gone. "Erza, I wish I kissed you the last time we met. Things would have been different. Our lives...would be different." Jellal said taking the silly hat off.

"Maybe one day..." Tears fell from his cheek. "We will have our happy ending. But not in this life." He turned and walked away.

The End.

Hope you liked it! Working on a Fairy Tail story. Everyone is in school. And Lucy is the new girl. Look forward to it!

See you next time! -A Star Rewriter


End file.
